Amy's Adventure
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: After a fight with Sonic Amy run's away and ends up in the Mystic Ruins where she dicovers someone who is thought to be dead, but someone is following them and will stop at nothing to get what he want's.
1. Chapter 1

Amy's Adventure..

**AN/ Hey guys hope you's enjoy this one..I just wanted to let you's know that I have updated my Bio so check it out if you's like oh and If this title has already been used please let me know, I'm lame at coming up with titles so if anyone has used this as title please let me know and I'll try and think of something else..Thanks..Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Sonic The Hedgehog...Wish I did though xxx**

Chapter 1

It was a beatiful day in the city known as Station Square, many people walked the streets all going about minding their own business, while amongst the crowd a pink hedgehog could be seen she was wearing her red dress, red boots, white gloves and she had two gold bracelets round her wrists and a red headband on her head, she sighed sadly as she went with her head down.

Memories of what happened the other day flodded her mind, she had been searching for a certain blue hedgehog and when she finally found him he yelled at her and in front of Knuckles and Tails, telling her to stay out of his life for good and that he didn't want to see her again.

Flashback to a few days ago...

The day started of as normal, she got up bright and early she got dressed and cleaned around her house, she had breakfast then she was out the door. First she was going to get her shopping with her best friend Cream then she would start her chase for Sonic.

After putting her shopping away and saying goodbye to Cream, Amy was now searching all over for Sonic starting with the city, and surprisingly it did't take her long to find him, he was walking down the street with Tails and Knuckles.

"Hey Sonic look whose coming," Knuckles snickered as he pointed in the direction of Amy, Sonic groaned at the sight he was definetly not in the mood to see her right now.

_'oh no not now..I'm not in the mood,' _Sonic thought as he watched Amy running over to them, she gave Sonic one of her famous death hugs "Amy...can't...Breath," Sonic choked out as Amy let go of him and beamed at him.

"Oh I'm sorry Sonic I just can't help myelf sometimes," Amy said with a apolgetic look towards her hero, however the look on Sonic's face was more annoyed, he coughed slightly after she realesed him, Amy opened her mouth and was about to say something but Sonic beat her to it.

"No Amy I will not take you out on a date so don't even try and ask!" Sonic said a little harsh he ingored the confused look on her face.

"But Sonic I wasn't.." She started but didn't get to finsh, Sonic held up his hand.

Tails and Knuckles just stood there watching the two while ocasionally glancing at one another "No Amy! Why can't you get it through your thick skull that I don't like you I will never like you ok, so just leave me alone cause I never want to see you again," Sonic said with a hint of angar in voice, this shocked all three of them.

"Now Sonic you don't mean that," Knuckles tried to reason with him, Sonic just ingored him.

Amy looked at the ground then back up at Sonic with tears flowing from her eyes "fine If that's how you feel then you will NEVER see me again!" With that said Amy turned and ran away as fast as her legs could carry her not bothering to look back.

Sonic frowned as he watched Amy run away and once she was out of sight his eye's softened slightly as realisaion of what he said had now sunk in and he regretted every last word of it.

Tails spoke up after she had left "I think you've went too far this time Sonic," Sonic looked at Tails, he knew it himself but he wasn't going to admit it to them.

"Me! Tails she was going ask for a date, "Sonic said annoyed.

"No I don't think she was Sonic," Tails said shaking his head.

Sonic sighed "I'll catch you guys later," and with that said Sonic zoomed of in the same direction Amy had went hoping to find her _'why did I say that to her..she'll probably never forgive me now.' _Tails and Knuckles just stood there.

End of flashback..

Amy had been pretty much wondering the street's since then she stop and looked up at a lagre sign attached to a large building the sign read "Station Square Train Station," she cocked her head to the side to read it and she shrugged her shoulders she walked up the stairs and entered the building.

She bought a ticket that was going to the Mystic Ruins, once she arrvied, she wondered through the tree's and as she went she could hear a faint sound of footsteps following her, Amy kepted looking back as she went on she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks as she was about to fall into a large hole in the ground.

Amy carefully stepped foward and leaned slightly over the edge her eye's went wide at the sight she was now seeing "Shadow?" Amy gasped, she then slid down the hole and as she did she tripped over a rock "Ahh," she yelped and landed right next to the black and red hedgehog.

Amy recovered quickly and she slowly moved towards Shadow, he seemed out cold, so she reached for his hand to feel his pulse and she found one "he's alive..but how? I thought for sure he was dead," Amy said to herself she looked around with a determind expression on her face "I've got to help him."


	2. Chapter 2

Amy's Adventure

Chapter 2

Amy manage somehow to drag Shadow out the hole and soon as she got to the top she looked up at the sky and saw dark rain clouds coming she looked around the area for shelter, and luckilly there was a big tree with a large hole in it at the bottom of it just big enough for the two hedgehogs.

Once she got them inside the rain was now peltering down with a few flashes of thunder and lighting, Amy yelped at the sound of the thunder and at one point the lighting was so close it struck a tree but because it was raining so hard it didn't start a fire.

Amy now felt really tired now so she lay herself down next to Shadow and she fell asleep pretty quickly. It was now in the middle of the night so the rain had stopped and the stars were out with only a few clouds covering the skies, small droplets of water made there way down the tree and into the small hole at the bottom dripping onto a certain red and black hedgehogs head.

This caused Shadow to stir slightly and he slowly opened his eye's and also slowly sat up right, his eye's were opened fully now and a confused expression showed on his face he looked towards the big hole in the ground he jumped slightly when he heard a sound of light snoring and he glanced to his left were a pink hedgehog lay sleeping.

Shadow then glanced back at the hole then back at the pink hedgehog, he now realised what she'd done and he smiled at her sleeping form, she had saved his life, "hm," Shadow noticed her shivering so he layed back down and put her around her so they could both be warm, Shadow then fell back asleep.

The next morning Amy woke up to find Shadow no longer there, she sat up and streched herself before she stood outside, she glanced all around until a vocie startled her "so your awake," Amy spun round trying to find the source of it.

She heard ruffling sounds of leaves so she looked upwards and saw Shadow sitting on a branch with one of his legs hanging over the side, seeing her look up Shadow jumped of the branch and landed right in front of her Amy stepped back at she stood there just gaping at him she could not believe he was actually alive she snapped out of quickly and she lunged for him and gave him a big hug "oh Shadow I can't believe your alive."

Shadow was shocked with her hugging him but he smirked and put one arm round her waist, once they pulled apart Shadow looked down at her beaming face, "how did you survive? I mean we thought the Metarex had killed you."

"Well..I don't really remember," Shadow said closing his eye's.

"But you do remember us don't you?" Amy asked hopeful.

Shadow opened his eye's again "yes I haven't lost all of my memory this time...I remember you and I remember fighting the Metarex, but nothing after that."

_'I wonder what Rose is doing out here.'_ Shadow thought to himself and had decieded to ask her as he was about to a snap of a twig was heard and a figure of a hedgehog walked out the tree's Amy recongised that hedgehog strait away.

"Hey Shadow long time no see I knew you weren't dead," the hedgehog was green he had three spikes on his head and wore a black leather jacket and black shades, Shadow just stared at this hedgehog with a confused expression on his face.

Amy frowned at him "Scourge?"

Scourge looked at Amy then he smirked "well well look what we have here if it isn't Amy Rose hehee, my aren't you beautiful, you wanna go on a date?" He chuckled while giving her cheesy smile.

"No way! How'd you escape?"Amy yelled and was now galring at him.

Scourge walked towards her but Shadow stood in front of her, Scourge just smirked "it was Doctor Eggman though he dosen't know it, it was actually an accident." Scourge said shrugging his shoulders when he thought of something, "say where's my blue counterpart? I'd like a rematch with him."

"You mean Sonic..I don't where he is," Amy said folding her arms.

"Well I'm sure I'll see him at some point," Scourge tried to get closer but was stopped by Shadow.

"What do you want?" Shadow asked harshly.

"Shadow don't you remember our deal?" Scourge asked as he played with a rock in his hands.

"Deal what deal? I don't recall ever making a deal with you," Shadow said still confused.

"You don't remember? Hm well your were going to give me a chaos emerald so I suggest you hand it over," Scourge said getting serious now he hold out his right hand.

"I never just give anyone a chaos emerald, so I would never make such deal and what would I get in return if I did?" Shadow asked with his arms folded.

Scourge rasied his eyebrow "well I was going to revive your memory, but I need the chaos emerald to do that."

Shadow smirked "hm well I guess the deals off I have all my memories back."

Scourges eye's went wide and his shades fell to his nose but he put them back up "What! How?" Scourge growled "just give me the emerald!" Scourge lunged foward and started punching Shadow who easilly dodge each punch that came his way, Shadow had moved and Scourge nearly landed a punch on Amy.

Shadow picked her up bridle style and zoomed after punching Scourge who had landed on his backside he held his back as he stood up while he watched Shadow zoom off he growled "I'll will get that emerald Shadow just you wait!" He yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy's Adventure

Chatper 3

Sonic spent the rest of the day looking for Amy he started at Cream's house to see if the rabbit had seen her, he got to the door of the house and knocked on it and two seconds later Cream's mother Vanilla opened the door she smiled when she saw Sonic standing there.

"Oh hello Sonic dear would you like to come in?" She asked kindly.

"Hi Vanillia..Thanks but I can't, I've just come to see Cream..Is she home?"

"She's actually out playing at the moment, she should be in the fields close by here."

"Oh ok thanks Vanilla I'll go and see her," and with that said Sonic zoomed off leaving a confused Vanillia, she shut the door as soon as he left.

Sure enough Cream and Cheese were playing in the field that was covered with loads of different types of flowers, Sonic slowed down as he neared them and spotted Cream sitting down with Cheese. She was making a flower crown, Sonic smiled and walked over to her and she turned round.

"Oh hello Mr Sonic," Cream greeted and stood up she held the flower crown in her hands carefully as she did not want to break it.

"Hey Cream, you haven't seen Amy anywhere have you?" Sonic asked.

"Um well I haven't seen Amy since yestereday," Cream said as she remembered what she she done with Amy yesterday and that was shopping. Sonic looked disappionted, "why are you looking for her?" Cream asked, it was pretty unusual to see Sonic looking for Amy unless something bad had happened and she hoped that was not the case.

Sonic turned away not exactly wanting to answer that, he knew that it would upset Cream, "sorry Cream I gotta go I'll catch you later!" He zoomed of again and made his way back to Tails workshop, Cream just stared on as he left.

"Huh..I wonder what all that was about Cheese?" Cream asked her little chao who was flying beside he.

"Chao," Cheese cried and shrugged his shoulders.

Sonic arrived at the workshop to find Tails tinkering with the X - Tornado, Knuckles had already left and went back to Angel island to sit with the master emerald. Tails looked up from his work and spotted Sonic walking in, "hey Sonic did you find her?"

Sonic sighed "no I didn't, I checked everywhere for her."

"You know you gotta alopolgize Sonic that was uncalled for," Tails said a little disappionted that he had stopped looking for her, Tails was worried about Amy.

Sonic just sat down on one of Tails couches "I know Tails and I regret everything I said I've looked all looked all over the city and I've asked If Cream she's seen her."

"Why don't we try the Mystic Ruins?" Tails asked when one of his machines started beeping, Tails ran over to the machine and it was the one that could track down chaos emeralds.

"Huh...the machine's picking up a signal from a chaos emerald," Sonic walked over to take a look.

"It's looks like it's in the Mystic Ruins somewhere," Tails said as he pushed a few buttons.

"Well lets go we can look for Amy while we're there," Sonic said as he and Tails walked out the workhop.

Sonic and Tails set out to find the chaos emerald and since they already had one that made it easier to track down the others. They didn't use the X - Tornado since it would hard to see through all the tree's, Tails walked in front of Sonic carrying a green chaos emerald that was glowing slightly "we must be at least somewhere near it," Tails said.

Scourge walked through the tree's not too far from Sonic and Tails he kepted muttering things about Shadow under his breath "damn that hedgehog..How am I going to get that emerald?" Scourge continued muttering when he spotted a flash of yellow "hm..well well if it isn't my blue counterpart and his little sidekick," Scourage whispered to himself while smirking.

Shadow and Amy were walking through the tree's they had hardly spoke to one another, Shadow kept glancing at Amy every now and then and Amy doing the same to Shadow and the silence between them was driving Amy mad "uh hey Shadow do you know how you got here?" Amy asked as she trailed a little bit behind him.

"Well I think Dr Eggman must've found me, but I don't know how I ended up in that hole...Hm."

Shadow looked at his chaos emerald as he could feel it glowing in his quills, "there must be a chaos emerald near by." Amy had stopped walking by this point since she was tired and Shadow hadn't realized this as he had skated off to find the emerald.

Amy looked up as Shadow had skated off "hey Shadow wait up!" It was too late and Amy couldn't catch up to him since he was faster than her, she looked around nervously at her surroundings, she tried to go the direction that Shadow had went until she got to a crossroad in the tree's and had no clue where to go.

Amy sighed sadly, "I guess Shadow doesn't wanna be with me either."

Amy had stopped to take a rest when Scourge had spotted her, he grinned when he saw no Shadow in sight "now's my chance," he whispered to himself.

Amy gasped when she saw Scourge "so where's Shadow?" He Smirked while walking closer to her while making Amy back away from him.

"I not telling you!" She yelled.

Amy kepted back up until she hit the back of a tree Scourge was still smirked _'man she's so pretty I don't get why that blue idiot doesn't like her? Maybe I can convince her to like me instead,' _Scourge thought as Amy now had her back against the tree.

Scourge bloked her in with both of his hands "you know that blue idiot doesn't know what he's missing."

Amy had narrowed her eye's at him she was blushing slightly and Scourge saw this, "get away from me!" she yelled and wated so much to push away but she new he was strong.

"Ah come on Amy wouldn't you rather chase after someone who like's you like..Me for example," This got Amy mad. Scourge move his face closer to her, Amy tried to move as he was getting closer and closer until a familier voice called out.

"Get away from her Scourge!" It was Sonic and he didn't look happy, he and Tails had just came out the tree's to the right of were Amy and Scourge were.


	4. Chapter 4

Amy's Adventure

Chapter 4

Scourge stepped away from Amy as she gasped, Amy was shocked to see Sonic and Tail so she slipped away without being seen as she didn't want to speak to Sonic and Sonic was too busy dealing with Scourge to notice that she had wondered off, Scourage smirked as he moved closer to Sonic.

"Ah my blue counterpart, I knew it wouldn't be long before I saw you again," Scourge said as he used a finger to push his shades back up on his head, while taking a rock he kepted in his side pocket to flip up in air.

Sonic growled at him they hadn't seen one another in ages,"How'd you escape?" The blue hedgehog scowled at him, Scourge just smiled.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Shadow, it was that fool of a scentist you call Eggman, though he doesn't actually know that he opened up a way for me to escape," Scourge chuckled a little, Tails and Sonic looked at one another when they heard Shadow's name.

"Did you say Shadow?" Tails asked.

"Why yes I did."Scourge smiked evilly, "in fact I saw him with your girlfriend Sonic, she apparently saved his life and if you ask me I think those two have a thing going on between them, from what I've seen... Heh she is really pretty, I would mind having her myself," Scourge could see Sonic getting a little bit angry.

Sonic couldn't take it any more the blue hedgehog launched a punch at the green hedgehog who got hit in face, he rubbed the side of his cheek, "you stay away from her Scourge!" Sonic yelled he was furious.

"Oh yeah whose gonna make me..I may not be as fast as you blue boy, but I'm just fast enough to keep up," Scourge dodge another punch that had came his and caught Sonic's hands and they were trying to push one another, Sonic pushed harder forward and kicked his side, they went on punching and kicking one another and eventaully landed on the ground were Sonic was underneath Scourge.

"Yea see, I can be just as strong as you too," Scourge taunted, Sonic glared at him and smiled when he got an idea.

"I don't think so!" Sonic with all his might brought his legs up to his chest, he kicked very hard and caterpualted Scourge off him, were he flew far into the Mystic Ruins, Sonic grinned as he got off the and he wiped the dust off himself.

Tails ran over to Sonic, "Sonic are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Sonic sighed.

"I wonder what Scourge is up to?" Tails wondered as he looked at the machine.

"Well knowing Scourge, he's probably up to no good, he is my bad side after all," Sonic said as he looked and noticed that Amy was no where to be seen, "hey where'd did Amy go?" Sonic was worried why would she run off.

"I don't know where she went, maybe you should go and look for her Sonic, she couldn't have gone to far from here." Tails said as the machine started beeping again.

"What about the emerald?" Sonic asked while glancing at the machine.

"Don't worry I'll look for it, you should apologise to Amy alone," Tails smiled and nooded towards Sonic who smiled back.

"Thanks buddy, I'll catch up with you later," Sonic went on a head where he didn't know that Amy wasn't too far away from him.

Amy sighed as she walked, she couldn't find Shadow anywhere, she heard footsteps behind her and spotted Sonic just up head of her, she panicked as she really did not want to speak to him, Amy ran away in the direction she was walking in, and she determind that she was going to get away from him but he would probably catch up anyway.

"Amy, wait up!" Sonic called out and ran after her.

Amy ran as fast as her legs would carry her, only she wasn't watching were she was going as she kepted looking out for Sonic, Amy fell off the edge of a cliff "Ahhh!" She screamed and luckilly Sonic was just close enough to hear her.

"Hang on Amy!" Sonic shouted as he speed up and jumped of the cliff.

Sonic amied his arms out to catch the pink hedgehog in them, he wrapped his arms around securely and landed safely on the ground, Amy had her eye's closed shut and she opened them as Sonic set her down on her feet.

"Are you alright Amy?" Sonic asked.

Amy only nooded, she turned away and started walking "thanks for helping me Sonic not that I needed it," she rather frowned at this, she had never spoke to him like that before, but he knew he deserved it.

Sonic eye's widened when she walked away and he ran in front of her and held his arms to stop her from going any where. "Amy please wait, I just want to talk to you." he pleadded.

"Why should I, I thought you didn't like me and you also said that you didn't want to me see ever again!" Amy was angry she had arms folded and her head turned away from Sonic and she had her eye's closed.

Sonic had lowered his ears and sighed "I know I said that, but I didn't mean it Amy, I was just having a bad day and it just slipped out and I regret everything I said...I'm really sorry, will you forgive me." Sonic reached into his quills and brought out a red rose he had been saving, he held it in front of her.

Amy could smell the flower rose where her favourite flower, she had opened her eye's, she took the rose and held it carefully in her hands, she smiled and looked up at Sonic "I forgive you Sonic."

Sonic smiled and did something unexpected, he wrapped his arms around Amy and hug her which really shocked _her 'I can't believe it Sonic is hugging me.' _She smiled again once they had let go.

"Amy, why don't I make it up to you, by taking you on a date like right now?" Sonic suggested.

Amy's eye's lit up and she smiled at him, "I'd like that Sonic."

Sonic smiled and took her hand and they both walked off "come on I wanna show you something Ames."


End file.
